Low-power electrical stimulation has been found to have various therapeutic uses. One example of low-power electrical stimulation is transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (“TENS”). TENS devices typically operate by generating low-power electrical impulses that are supplied to the skin of a patient through electrodes. The electrical impulses have been found to diminish or completely relieve pain previously felt by a patient.
There are two primary theories for the effectiveness of TENS devices. The first theory is the Gate Control Theory. In this theory, the mild electrical stimulation is thought to relieve pain in a similar way as when an injured area is manually rubbed. Rubbing acts to mask the pain from the injury. Similarly, when electrical impulses pass through the skin they pass through portions of the peripheral nervous system. The electrical impulses reduce the transmission of pain messages, thereby diminishing or completely relieving pain.
A second theory is the Endorphin Release Theory. This theory states that the electrical impulses from the TENS device cause mild to moderate muscle twitching in the body. The body responds to the muscle twitching by producing natural pain relievers called endorphins, thereby diminishing or completely relieving the pain.
In addition to TENS, electrical stimulation has also been found to be useful for other therapies. Examples include edema reduction, wound healing, iontophoresis drug delivery, muscle stimulation, and interferential current therapy.
Currently available TENS devices are subject to several drawbacks that impair their usability for a patient. For example, some devices are bulky and have many wires that get tangled or in the way of the user. The wiring and bulky housings of some current TENS devices can also be obtrusive and embarrassing for a user to wear in public. In addition, many devices are complex and lack a simple, user-friendly connection mechanism between controller and electrodes to allow a user to easily connect or disconnect the device. The drawbacks of current TENS devices prevent a user from seamlessly integrating electrical stimulation therapy into their everyday lives.